Rue Day 4 of ZK Week 2015
by elimaria
Summary: Rue: (verb) bitterly regret (something one has done of allowed to happen)
1. Rue

_Hello! Here are my ZK Week entries, they aren't going to be posted in chronological order. Enjoy!_

Zuko should have stopped her. He should have realized his feelings before. Not after.

It was a beautiful ceremony, really, it was. A beautiful ceremony for two people who loved each other deeply. He was happy for them. He was happy for his two best friends. Even as he watched the woman he loved walk down to the aisle towards her lover. Her notorious blue colored robes adorned. Though they were more lavishing for the wedding. Her hair was intricately woven into braids that wrapped around her head, complimenting her face, the face he had cupped in his hands only years before. She was absolutely breath taking. But she wasn't his. Maybe in another universe she was, but not in this one.

The ceremony was very large, many guests had come a long way to see the Avatar marry his fellow companion. Each and every one of the guests joyful for him and his happiness. The Avatar stared at his bride with complete awe, standing where Zuko should be, watching his beloved walk towards him with shining eyes. Aang had been in love with Katara for many years now, and anyone who would've seen them together would assume that his companion loved him as well.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the monk said. Most of the guests knew it was pointless to ask, but it was part of the union. They also didn't expect the Fire Lord to object either.

Zuko didn't know what came over him. It was as if his feet had thoughts and actions of their own.

He shot up and ran into the middle of the aisle.

"I object!" he stood in front of Katara.

Aang and Katara both looking shocked and very confused.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara hissed. She looked flushed and a bit dizzy.

"I love you, Katara." He said breathlessly, "I love you so much. I should have told you sooner, I'm so sorry."

Katara looked at Aang. Aang looked still very confused.

"Katara, what's going on here?" he looked at his bride with hope in his eyes. Katara sighed.

 _Six years earlier…_

Two master benders stumbled into a tent, their limbs entangled. Their mouths fused together, and their hearts pumping as one. Passion. The two frantically kissed and groped at each other's clothing. Shaggy black hair and wavy brown hair a mess. If someone were to walk in on this passion filled moment they would think that they were destined. Of course the two knew that this was a fleeting moment, something they took advantage of in all the right ways.

Zuko laid down the tanned waterbender and kissed her jawline, her cheeks, and her eyelids. Kissing away the tears that were starting to fall beneath her lashes.

"This can't happen, Zuko. I just-" she sobbed quietly,"-we can't do this. It isn't fair. It isn't fair to Aang."

He covered her half covered body with his own. Pulling back from her face, cupping her cheek. A thumb wiping away tear streaks on her cheeks.

"It isn't fair to us either. You always seem to care for everyone else. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki. Even me. Do something for yourself, you're always looking out for us and doing away with our needs. Look at yourself, do what makes _you_ happy, Katara."

He sat back on his heels looking at her. Knowing that this may be the only moment they could be together. Stopping time.

"If it makes you happy, then we can stop. We can forget about all of this. It can be our secret," he stated sullenly. Katara looked at him. Her mind jumping to Aang and then to herself. Right from wrong. But what if the right thing was wrong?

 _This is our moment. My moment to take charge in something I want. My happiness._

Katara shot forward stumbling over a shirtless Zuko, making them fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth with fervor one could only have when knowing what they truly wanted. This was their moment, even if it was right or wrong. If it's wrong then why did it feel so right?

They took the night with their soul, giving up things that they should have saved. Loving one another, caring for one another, and most of all, doing something they wanted.

–

Katara did love Aang. He was hers and she was his. But it didn't feel right. It felt wrong, it felt like being chaffed from wearing her bindings too long. Executing a waterbending move incorrectly. She knew she loved Aang, but not how he wanted. Knowing this would break his heart, and it would betray him. She knew that this was what her aunt told her about her future. A future that was destined with a powerful bender . But Aang wasn't the only powerful bender.

Marrying a man that she didn't know if she fully loved this whole time would be unfair. Unfair to him and unfair to her. It would be selfish, malicious, and cruel. Katara swallowed thickly, she looked over to the guests. All of them staring at her with confusion, and a few angered by this scene.

"Aang, there's some things you should…" she broke off thinking about her words, "there's some things you don't know about. Things I should have told you a long time ago."

Aang flushed realizing.

"What sort of things, Katara?"

Katara sighed and pushed a few strands of fly aways from her head.

"I can't do this, Aang. Not in front of all these people. I can't- _we_ can't do this."

With that she picked up her robes and ran down the aisle. Ran away from something she couldn't ever do.

–

Years later the Fire Lord likes to look back at the things he's done in his life. He recollects with the Avatar, and tells stories to his children. His children that would tell their children and so on. He holds his waterbender and always kisses her goodnight.

The Avatar was confused and hurt by what happened but he soon realized that being the hero doesn't always involve getting the maiden. He chose what would make his love happier, and that wasn't with him.

He found a different love elsewhere. A love that felt even more right than it did with the waterbender, he fell in love with a blind earthbender.

This is time that they twisted fate and chose their own happiness over anything else.


	2. Clandestine

_Hello again! Here's another entry from last year's ZK 2015 Week. You can also find this on my Tumblr. This was edited by the wonderful Kaf-Kaf-Kaf, who is also on Tumblr; and with that, here's the story!_

She was clad in only a silky robe and fishnets when she came into his frat house dorm.

His roommate was long gone by now, probably several dorms away hooking up with someone from one the many campus sororities. He knew that this was a giant risk, her brother could come in at any moment. But that made it the more exciting, more sensual. It had been a while since they were last alone, both together without anyone intruding or interrupting them and their activities. They were given this opportunity

Zuko had first met her at a club. Like similar establishments, no one was allowed entrance if not yet 21, and she was only 18. As he was walking in, he heard her trying to bribe a pretty roguish looking bouncer, offering money, even attempting to entice him with a glimpse of her flesh. Sure, he was a frat boy, but it didn't mean he was an imbecile like many of the other guys in his hall. Zuko had went back and made an excuse of how he knew this girl, going on about how there was a mistake and that she should be here like everyone else.

At the time, he didn't know this was his roommate's little sister. It was sort of obvious after he found out. Same olive colored skin, same brunette hair, and same large blue eyes. But at the time he wasn't thinking, all he was thinking about was the identity of this attractive mystery girl, and how to get beneath the sheets with her.

He could say with confidence that this wouldn't be a difficult task. He was Fire Nation, graced with the famous aristocratic facial features that made women swoon. His focus and drive in life extended to weekly sparring and gym sessions, giving him a body that many desired. This girl certainly wouldn't be a first in the list of women he's been intimate with.

The brunette girl gave him a thankful smile and strutted ahead of him into the club. From what he had noticed, she had a pretty enticing body. She was proportioned in the right places and thankfully wasn't wearing much clothing, allowing his eyes to linger some more. The decision where such an outfit, he would learn later, was to spite her brother.

As they entered, he walked more quickly so he would be in-step with her and then gave her a smile that made other girls warm up like a stoked fire. Except, this time it didn't work, she just gave him a once over and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thanks, Casanova," she had a cool undertone beneath her voice, "I'm not looking for a hook-up – I'm looking for a drink."

He was caught off guard with her frankness, gaining his composure he leaned against the wall of the hallway into the club.

"It's going to cost you,"

She let out an exasperated breath.

"What exactly is the cost then?"

"Your name?"

She looked surprised, a bit suspicious as well. She stumbled over some of her words with her answer.

"W-well I guess, Katara. Yours?" Katara squinted her eyes, testing him.

"Zuko," he smiled at her, leaning in a bit towards her.

They ventured around the club, he bought her a drink. Or five. They eventually left, probably leaving some articles of clothing behind, before finding their way back to his dorm room.

The next morning Sokka had walked in on Zuko to ask for something, most likely money, only to see that there was a girl in Zuko's bed who shared a striking resemblance to his younger sister. This resulted in horrified screams, a naked Katara ripping the sheets from a naked Zuko, some number exchanging, and threats of " _telling dad_ " being exchanged. The battle eventually resolved itself: Sokka made Zuko promise never to sleep with his sister again, Sokka promised to murder Zuko if he ever attempted anything in the future.

A year later, Zuko and Katara were here, taking advantage of the time they were given before someone dared interrupt again.

Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, completely entranced by Katara. He never really had felt this way about anyone before – one of his past relationships came fairly close, though that ended when his ex turned out to be a lesbian. He stared at Katara in awe as she slowly removed what little clothing she had on. She had let the silk robe fall onto the crevice of her crooked elbow, sexy lingerie showing like a peek-a-boo. Her brown hair in large brushed out ringlets that fell on the midway of her biceps. Her tan skin was a map that he has explored countless times; he was still just as amazed by his findings as he was the first time she revealed herself to him. He sat there gaping like a koi fish out of water. Katara smiled and bit her rouge painted lips.

"Shall I shed more?"

Zuko nodded frantically unable to find the words to say yes.

She let the rest of the dark robe down to pool on the floor besides her feet.

"It's so very.." she put her arms around herself and looked directly at him, " _cold_ in here, don't you think?"

Zuko got up from the bed and swept her up into his arms, carrying her back to the bed and throwing her on top of the red silk coverlet. He crawled on his arms on the bed towards her, his gold eyes hungry. He covered her body with his own and leaned into her neck.

"I think I can help you with your problem."

She giggled as he kissed her neck, the giggle soon becoming a moan, which soon evolved many rounds of more intimate activities. In an attempt to prevent any awkward meetings with Sokka, they made sure to set an alarm to get Katara awake early enough that she could escape unnoticed. The whole day prior, Zuko made sure to constantly recheck the times that Sokka believed he would arrive back at the dorm. Nothing seemed suspicious at the time, nothing at all.

Sokka of course did lie to Zuko. He didn't really go to the girls' dormitories, and he didn't plan on being back at the specific time he'd given Zuko.

Sokka may not have the brawn like many of his hall mates, but he had the brains, and he knew something was amiss with the way Zuko had been acting all day. That guy rarely cared about when Sokka chose to return from his "socialization time with the female population", so Zuko's sudden paranoia made the other boy very suspicious of his roommate's intentions. He waited at a 24 hour college hub, using the time he spent there to stuff his face with as much pizza as his account would allow so he would have the energy to pummel his roommate if did indeed break his promise. The several hamburgers before that, of course, were simply dinner. Shortly later, he made his journey back to the dorm room.

…

He was going to come. His body was a warm human inferno. Katara squeezing him with her muscles and biting on his neck. Zuko could tell she too was coming undone. He set his pace faster and pushed himself inside of her with more ferocity. Covering her moans with his hand, and he biting into the pillow beneath her. He was on the brink of coming when the door suddenly flew open and a shocked Sokka staring at them. Them, both naked, and still connected in the most intimate of ways. They both all stared at each other for a few minutes. Until Katara shrieked at Sokka.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, SOKKA? _GET OUT_!"

Zuko ducked his head, his ears ringing from her shrieks as he still covered his nude body over hers. Katara pushed at Zuko to let her out from under him. She didn't mind the nudity and went up to her older brother and started slapping him with sharp hands and fury in her eyes.

" _GET. OUT. GET. OUT._ "

Zuko just sat on the bed, covering himself as he watched the two siblings scream at each other. Katara finally scared Sokka away and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She walked over to a still gaping Zuko and smiled at him, moussing her already moussed hair.

"Now, where were we?" she asked wolfishly.

 **a/n:** _Pretty saucey, huh? This one is one of my favorites out of the whole week of ZK Week. It was fun to write, and fun to share. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-) Thanks for reading!_


	3. Voyage

_Hello! Another entry for ZK Week 2015. This is another favorite of mine. Thanks for reading!_

When he first fell in love with her she was a scared and malnourished fourteen-year old. She had large sunken in blue eyes that looked too large for her petite face. Even though the young girl was scared, her full pink lips quivering with fright, only one though crossed his mind. _She's beautiful._

–

The second time he fell in love with her, she was shooting jets of frigid water at him. Her face only held murderous glares for him as he chased her group across the world. Now, her face was more lovely, with sorrowful eyes that no longer bulged out from malnutrition, a smirk that showed she knew she was powerful. So distracted he was by this change, he took no notice of the flow of her water, dancing around dangerously like a python until it released its deadly strike.

–

The third time he fell in love with her was when he came to their camp, to become allies with this ragtag group of kids and to truly regain his honor. Seeing her, though, was certainly an added bonus.

Even when Katara came up to him with a biting words and a vengeful glint in her eye. Even with the accusatory remarks thrown from her tongue along and threats to his life. Even with the nubby brown fingers, her long tangled dark hair, and that raggedy blue dress, he thought, _She's beautiful_.

–

The fourth time he fell in love was when he took her on the ground-breaking field trip find her mother's killer. During those sleepless nights, searching for this man who they both deep down _knew_ couldn't bring her mother back, with Katara controlling a man with his blood, and turning rain into ice. He thought, _damn. She's beautiful._

–

The fifth time he fell in love with her, she was saving his life. He tried to reach for her as his blood crazed sister chased the girl around, lightning in her hands, ready to strike Katara as she did Zuko. The same strike that hit him in the chest, meant to end Katara's life, his life seeping beneath her fingers. Those fingers that would save his life. Watching her as he swam in and out of consciousness, he thought to himself, damn. _She's beautiful._

–

The last and final time he fell in love with her, deep and irrevocable love, they were decades older and years wiser. After they had committed themselves to different people, different tribes, countries, and children. After their grandchildren had grandchildren, their original spouses long since gone. Playing a game of Pai Sho and drinking what he jokingly referred to as "hot leaf juice". With wrinkled, aged hands entwined, he said

 _Damn. You're beautiful._


	4. Vigil

I love you, Zuko.

It only looked like he was sleeping. His long raven colored hair swept on his forehead. Sweat beaded up on it. His golden eyes were slit open looking down, and his pale cheeks hollowed. Zuko had a bit of a small smile on his face.

Katara still had her glowing hand over his fatal blow. Her mind was running in endless circles. Azula laughed crazily from her chained spot hundreds of feet away.

He's going to be okay. I'll fix this. I'll fix him. He'll wake up from his slumber and smile at me with that stupid smirk of his. He will rule his nation with kindness and gentleness that a ruler should have. He isn't dead. He can't be dead. He won't be dead.

She ran her fingertips over the burnt flesh, healing his internal organs that had been fried with electricity. She felt nothing beneath as she pulled ripped flesh back together and sewed him up. He would be good as new when she was done. He would wake up and smile thankfully. She couldn't lose him. Not Zuko. Not her Zuko.

After healing flesh and organs back into a state of not fried, she moved her hand to his heart and went to work. She let the water flow into his skin and meet up at the organ she loved the most. She argued with her fingers against the fickle organ, forcing different levels of water into his system.

Push.

Pull.

Push.

Pull.

She did this for what could have been years, months, days, or hours.

It didn't work.

She set him on the cluttered ground and pulled the rest of his burnt tunic to the side, freeing his still warm body from it. Putting two hands on his chest above his heart she pushed. She pushed as much as she could for thirty seconds, she moved to his mouth and blew into his lungs. More pushing, and more air blowing. Nothing worked. Katara went into full manic mode and performed her pushes unevenly and blew air too hard.

That stupid idiot cannot be dead. I won't let him die.

She kept doing her task, not realizing she was sobbing hysterically as she did so. After some more moments of this routine, someone grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her away. Katara took the water she left in a puddle on the ground and shot sharp icicles at them from behind her, she heard the intruder yell in pain. That's what you get.

She wouldn't let them take her away as she saved him. He wasn't dead, not yet. He wouldn't be dead. Not on her watch or protection. Some part of her brain knew that trying to save Zuko was useless, he was long gone into whichever heaven he believed in. She had lost him. The non-logical part of her brain told her that he was alive, and he would be fine. Logic and non-logic battled against each other in a war.

"You stupid bitch, he's dead! You killed him," Katara heard Azula scream and cackle. Katara ignored her with all she could and kept at work with Zuko.

She felt more hands grab her, Katara frantically tried to use her waterbending to create more icicles. But whoever was attempting to subdue and drag her away knew what she would do and grabbed her hands and warmed them with their firebending. With that, she was dragged away.

Instead of a coronation to celebrate his new kingdom, they celebrated a life that had ended too soon.

He lay on a table in royal drapes, getting ready for a ceremony. His face slack and his skin deathly pale than usual. Katara never left his side, even when they cleaned him up the best they could, embalmed him, and dressed him in his clothes. Even when people came and went to say their good-byes. She held his hand throughout all of this. Before they took him out, she leaned in and kissed him on his cold lips. A thing she should have done many months before, many days, and many hours.

When they lay him on a raised part of the earth to guards preparing to cremate his body she said,

I love you.


	5. Happenstance

It was a coincidence really. A ridiculous and very annoying coincidence.

He was working in his Uncle's bookstore and tea shop. When she came in it was late afternoon, the sun was lazing around during a hot Fire Nation summer. The AC was a small box that was hooked into their window, its air useless against the warmth in the bookstore, Zuko didn't mind though. A hot breeze waved in as she walked in. He was busy working on their ancient piece of junk of a computer, trying to put in what they had stocked in, or overstocked in. He was used to people coming and going, the usuals. New customers didn't really come into the store, their store most of the time was fairly desolate. It was an off season in the Fire Nation that families went to Ember Island. His Uncle as a matter of fact, was gone to Ember Island himself, working at their sister store that was just a tea shop. He just said a distracted welcome to the store. The usual words he would say. At first he didn't realize it was a young woman, but just an elderly person who usually came in, ignoring his surroundings. The most excitement the store had gotten is when some couples would come in and mess around in the stacks. Zuko would give them fifteen minutes tops alone to themselves before he shooed them out, and told them to get a room.

She walked in and went up to the desk. He still wasn't paying attention. His mind miles away thinking of Mai. His recent break-up fresh on his mind, they had an on-again-off-again relationship that was starting to tarnish like old silver. An old silver bell lay next to their also very ancient credit card machine. Katara picked up the bell and rang it vigorously to get ahold of his attention. He snapped out of his daze and glared at the stranger with annoyance. The young, tanned woman chewed gum with her mouth open. Chomping down loudly and snapping on her gum. He despised people who did that.

"May I help you?" he grit out between clenched teeth. The brunette grinned satisfied.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with whatever is more important than your customers. Do what you please, just don't mind me. A paying customer," She sniffed.

The nerve some people had.

"Well, what do you need?"

She looked down at her tan fingers, inspecting the stubby fingernails she did have. She looked up meeting eye contact and leaning forward, very closely to him. He took a step back and glared at her.

"Hm?"

"Well, I wanted to see the children's section if you have one." He nodded and lead her away.

As they walked he cursed agni for sending such a pest of a customer, and cursing his Uncle for leaving him here alone.

"I see you're the only person working this ghost town."

He ignored her diligently and led on to their mini expedition. Cob webs and dust decorated some of the shelves around them. Walking up a spiral staircase she broke his brooding silence.

"I guess you're the strong-but-silent type of person,"

"No. I'm the annoyed-but-silent type."

Katara chuckled. He glared ahead of him focusing on keeping his calm.

"I didn't catch your name when I first came in," she commented.

"You didn't catch it because I never offered it." He snapped.

They walked silently for the rest of the time until they reached the children's section of the bookstore. He turned towards her and put a leading hand out towards the books.

"Here you are, if you find what you want I'll be at the front desk." He was about to walk on when she said something.

"You're a real asshole." When he looked at her he saw that she was very _extremely_ pissed. He glared back at her equally returning the pissiness.

"Thanks. I really haven't heard that one in a while."

They glared at each other for a few moments until she relaxed and smiled. If he hadn't been so angry he would've said she had a pretty smile.

"I actually haven't found what I need."

Oh dear Agni.

"And what is it that you need?" he growled. She leaned against a stack and crossed her arms. He observed that she had a decently nice body, of course he would never admit that.

"Hm, well I've been in this psychology class and I need a new textbook. Do you have a psychology section?"

"Follow me."

They walked once again, this time she started snapping her gum as they walked.

 _Snap._

She was such a pain in his ass.

 _Snap._

Why did his Uncle have to make him work at this stupid bookstore again?

 _Snap._

Why couldn't he just be able to stay home and brood, and to do nothing but argue with Azula.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

Zuko spun around and pushed her against the nearest stack and held her arms.

"Would. You. Stop. Being. So. Annoying." He enunciated with each click of his words. His hands gripped tight against her flush skin, both of them were decently sticky from the humidity in the back of the store.

She wriggled free and what she did took him aback. Figuratively and actually.

She had thrown herself at him and wrapped her tan arms around him, sealing her plump lips against his, she tasted like stale bubblegum. At first he kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Then his brain finally woke up and reminded him who this was and what they were doing. He pushed her back and looked at her with his mouth open. She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked devilishly.

"You Fire Nation men really are good kissers. Is it true about your stamina under the sheets?"

He still stared horrified. The words were gone from his mouth. She snorted and walked back up to him very close. He tried to backtrack further realizing he was all the way against the stacks. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, slipping something into his hand. And with that she was walking away before he could say a word. He looked down to see what she had slipped him. It was a number, _her_ number. Below that her name was written under it, along with a small note. _Call me soon, Sparky._

Years later he still has her small folded paper with her number on it. Taped in their wedding album.

 _ **a/n:** I didn't finish the week, sadly. I did write a lot though last year! I hope you liked this multi-chapter thing. :-) _


End file.
